


There Wolf

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Blood of the Wolf [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Germanic Medieval (Sort of), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Guilt, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jaime's the worst sort of good king, King!Jaime, Minor Bronnaery, Minor Mya Stone/Lothor Brune, Minor Podrya, Pregnancy, Queen!Brienne, Redemption, Sequel, Shenanigans by bad guys!, Spanking, The Cleganes are High Lords, Werewolf!Brienne, Werewolf!Jaime, Werewolf!Sandor, Werewolf!Sansa, or girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Where Wolf"<br/>Sansa and Sandor are settling into married life, getting ready for the baby, and dealing with conniving ex-loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Ellyn

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous story in the series, "Where Wolf", then some of this might seem odd. If you'd like to go read that one, please feel free to. If you'd like a TL;DR, please continue scrolling.
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, ready? This really isn't that short, but it is a condensed version of the previous story.
> 
> Sandor's a werewolf that falls in love with a human, Sansa. They're both obsessed with each other after a brief meeting three years prior to the beginning of "Where Wolf". They meet again and end up boning. Yeah, it's that kind of story. Sansa agrees to marry Sandor, despite not really knowing him, but since her father is out of town on business, she has a month to get to know Sandor and they end up boning a lot. Also talking. They bone, they talk, then bone some more. Like fuckin' bunny rabbits, these two are. Ned comes back, with a suitor for Sansa, she says no way, he says yes, she says 'but I already promised this dude over here, i lurve him,' Ned says 'don't care, you're marrying this fancy pants dude instead.' Fancy pants is Ramsay. Sansa tries to run away, Sandor convinces her to stay because he will definitely be the one to marry her and bone her to her heart's content. She heads home, but Ramsay kidnaps her.
> 
> Next morning, Sandor goes to ask for Sansa's hand. Ned says no. Sandors says, 'but i lurve her." Ned still says no. Sandor then reveals he's a super important person, second only to the king. Ned says, 'ok, you can marry her.' Yeah, Ned's kind of a dick, but he has good intentions for the most part. Catelyn's just a bitch. The REAL mr fancy pants shows up, turns out Ramsay was just impersonating him to get a pretty wife that he could torture. Sandor goes after them, Arya ends up as his sidekick. Sansa escapes Ramsay, only to be cornered by his dogs. Sandor (as a wolf) kills all those sons of bitches, is about to kill Ramsay too, but Ramsay shoots him. Sandor passes out, transforms back into a human, Sansa freaks. Ramsay decides to finish him off, Sansa blacks out, then a wolf kills Ramsay.  
> 
> 
> Sandor gets them all (minus Ramsay) back home, marries Sansa and takes her to his castle. Oh, he hasn't told her he's a super important person, or that he's a werewolf, but she already know about the werewolf bit now. He was scared she'd reject him for being a super important person because she's a good girl, and smallfolk don't marry High Lords. Pod bursts in on them with breakfast the next morning, gets yelled at by Sandor and then booted from the room. Sansa finds out about important status, freaks that Sandor has ruined himself by marrying her, but then realizes she's being a dummy 'cause she loves Sandor and he loves her, and that's all that matters. King Jaime comes in (damn cockblocker) along with Queen Brienne (both are werewolves), and tells Sandor in secret that by boning Sansa without proper protection, he's turned Sansa into a wolf as well. Lycanthropy is an STD, apparently. Brienne's distracting Sansa, but Sansa's really smart and figures out that she's a werewolf too now and was probably the one who killed Ramsay. It ends with all four of them wolfing out and running through the woods together. Happy ending!

She and her husband were dining with Lord and Lady Blackwater when she found out. The men had stepped out to retrieve another bottle of wine from the wine cellar. “Have you heard,” Margaery asked, “About High Lord Clegane’s marriage? A new high lady of the Winterfell region, said to be one of the smallfolk, but with the manners and beauty worthy of a queen! High Lady Sansa Clegane. They say she’s already pregnant with Clegane’s heir.” Margaery giggled. “They certainly wasted no time! I’ve never met High Lord Clegane, but I hear varying reports about him. Some say he is a fearsome man, while others speak of his honor and strength as a High Lord. The smallfolk of Winterfell love him, despite not knowing him, knowing only what he does to support them.”

Ellyn sipped her wine, processing what Margaery was telling her. “I knew him, once upon a time, when he lived in the capital. He was a child, but a good boy. Pleasant and eager to please.”

“Oh?” Margaery’s eyes lit up with the joy of impending gossip. “Eager to please? Did you seduce a younger man, Ellyn?” Ellyn’s eyes flared at the impertinence of Margaery, calling her by her given name. Her second husband wouldn’t have stood for such behavior.  _ But he’s dead, and for that I’m glad. _ He wouldn’t have allowed her to become so close to Margaery, whereas Addam encouraged her to entertain people in their home. Ellyn didn’t know why Addam insisted on rubbing elbows with such lower class nobles. No, she did know. Addam was hoping Margaery’s love of being a mother would rub off on Ellyn. It irked her to know he was being so persistent about the subject. She needed out of this marriage, before Addam realized he would never get what he wanted and kicked her out, but she had nowhere to go. She focused on Margaery’s question.

“I wouldn’t say  _ seduced,” _ she said carefully. “We were young, and he was infatuated with me. We played around, as children do. Kissing, some touching, that sort of thing. But nothing came of it. He eventually left the capital, I got married to my first husband, and life went on.”  _ More or less, that is the general truth. _ She didn’t want to admit how the young High Lord had proposed, and how she had turned him down. Father has been expecting her to get the proposal and say yes. Four years of waiting, of flirting with the ugly boy, and she had messed up. 

“Oh, that’s too bad. You could have been High Lady Clegane if you had fanned that flame. Ah, but then you wouldn’t have the handsome Addam now. I hear High Lord Clegane is not the most pleasant to look upon.” 

“He...he was unfortunate in that regard. Events in his life left him as you have heard. I shouldn’t speak further of if.” Truthfully, she had no idea what had caused the horrific mangling of Clegane’s... Sandor’s... face. If he had been whole, she probably  _ would _ be High Lady Clegane instead of some commoner trash. 

Margaery frowns. “I wonder how his wife handles it. If he is as unfortunate to look upon as it is said. I heard that half his face is melted off, and that you can see his bones underneath, that there is a hole in his cheek that food can fall out of if he’s not careful when he chews. Really, you cannot help but feel sorry for his poor wife. I wonder what happened that she would feel the need to marry such a man. Oh, I suppose since she is of the common people, she just wanted a better life. I know I would. Oh! What if she tricked him into it?!”

“It is possible, but I’m sure he will figure it out soon enough if that is the case. High Lords are an interesting breed and attract a multitude of people. Surely one of them will figure out if she has a false motive or not.”  _ That’s it! That must be it! Why didn’t I think of it sooner?! _ Yes, she had blown that chance at the time, but now another one presented itself. Sandor, he didn’t need an heir from her, not like her two previous and current husband did, one was already growing inside the trash wife...he deserved better than some upstart smallfolk chit.  _ He’s a High Lord, after all. She probably seduced him, tricked him into marrying her, trapped him with the babe, but is regretting it now. _ A small smile played on her lips.  _ Well, if that’s the case, I should do the honorable thing and rescue them from each other! And if he should feel so grateful as to reward me with marriage, then who am I to say no? _

When she retired to her bedroom that night, she went to her desk and pulled out some stationary.  _ Sandor will thank you for this, and you won’t even have to bear him an heir. The chit has lain with him, soiled herself with his touch, taken his seed and let it take root. Let her bear the fruit of their union. She will soon see that being his wife is not worth the pain and hassle. Ah, but I can’t just leave Addam. Always insists we can work things out. He needs a better reason than the truth. Hmm...and what to do about his current wife? Oh! Of course. Two birds with one stone. I’ll get Addam to marry this… Sansa. If she’s as beautiful as is said, then he will fall in love with her, as he fell in love with me. She became pregnant quickly, so she must be fertile, meaning she’ll be able to give Addam the heir he needs. Assuming she survives the birth of her first child. Ah, MY first child. I must get used to the idea if I am to marry Sandor. My child. Mine and Sandor’s. If it’s a boy, I think I shall name him after Father. Hmm...maybe not. Father was not a good person. I’ll have to think on that one. If it’s a girl, I’ll name her after Mother. _

She dipped her quill in the inkwell. She did so enjoy the old ways. Her first husband had taught her the value of that, among other things. There was nothing like putting an inked quill to parchment. The modern “fountain pens” were hard to get used to once one knew the delicacy of writing with a good quill. A second quill sat in the cup on her desk, it had been a gift from her first husband, plucked from a golden goose, just for her.  _ He always was too good to me. _ It was no longer good for use, but she couldn’t bear to part with it, as it was the last thing he had given her. She took a deep breath and shook off the memories. He had been good to her, but he was also gone. She needed to look forward to the future.

The quill flowed, as did her words.  _ Yes, this will be just what we all need. _


	2. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 posted chapter 2 first (it was originally the first chapter, but I added another one in and then rearranged the chapters) so you get two chapters for the first post. Whee~ -_-'

It was seven months after their wedding, a little more than one month until the birth of their child, and Sandor had yet to dispel all of the visitors from his house. Varys had left, promising to return with gifts for the babe and that one of his associates would check in on them a month or two before the child was due. Brienne, at least, was more than welcome, since Sansa absolutely adored her and looked up to her like an older sister. Jaime, on the other hand, was pulling some “As the king, I have decided a kingdom-wide tour is necessary and this is my first stop” bullshit. He was just excited that his brother wolf had finally found a mate and was just as excited that the new wolf was a little sister that was fun to play with. Sandor had known since they were kids that Jaime regretted being an only child.

Their trip across the Winterfell region had been productive and _relatively_ event free. There had been an incident of a large red dog stealing lemon pies from one of the villages. Once back in her human form, Sansa had helped the village replace every single pie and then some (she was feeling extra guilty about eating the pies), and had ended up winning the hearts of everyone in the village. Sandor had kept to his usual tactics, staying in the shadows, but had encouraged Sansa to be the “face” of the High Lord. He didn’t mind being the mysterious hermit that looked after them, but the people deserved to know a kind hand was also there for them. Brienne stayed at Sansa’s side, acting as a bodyguard (which was how Jaime had met her in the first place) and, unbeknownst to the general public, “wolf handler.” Jaime had insisted on going with them, in disguise of course. He introduced himself as High Lady Sansa’s beloved elder brother, Rob with one “B”, as opposed to “their” other brother with two “B”s. Sandor had wondered how Robb would handle that. They had spread the word that any who needed help would be welcome at the Keep, but that the arrival of the Clegane heir would keep the High Lady from traveling for a while. They skipped the next scheduled tour of the region three months after that.

Now back home in the Keep, Sansa was trying to get used to shifting effortlessly, and did well going into her half wolf and full wolf forms, but still had a hard time returning to human. Brienne was often with her during those times to coax her through the transformation, but it was slow going. At the very least, she didn’t have the same viciousness Sandor had had when he first changed. She was more like a puppy, though she was older than Sandor had been when Jaime changed him. He had been relieved, but at the same time, slightly disappointed. He had always thought that his mate would share the same passion and intensity as him, both in and out of their bed (so to speak). She definitely did share it in their bed, but among other people, she became shy and meek. He loved her gentle nature, but found himself wishing she would show others the spirit she shared with him.

She was out practicing with Brienne when the letter came. Sandor had gotten used to finishing his business in the morning, and was chowing down on a late lunch with Jaime, as Pod came in to deposit the mail. Nan...no, Arya, was following him. She hadn’t needed to work, now that Sandor made sure the Stark family was comfortable (Sansa had told him he didn’t need to, even Ned and Catelyn, now contrite, agreed), but she liked to come visit her sister and follow Podrick around. Podrick didn’t seem to mind, though he blushed and stammered a lot more when she did.

“I think it’s bad news,” she told him, pointing at one of the envelopes before chasing after Pod.

Sandor stared after his goodsister. She was a mysterious one.

“You gonna open the funny smelling one?” Jaime asked. Sandor had smelled it, too, the envelope drenched in perfume, the envelope Arya had pointed at.

“Yeah, sure.” There was something familiar about the perfume, but it wasn’t until he saw the name at the bottom of the letter that he realized where he knew it from. “It’s from Lady Ellyn Reyne.”

“Didn’t you follow her around for a whole season back when you lived in the capital?” Jaime asked, attempting to steal Sandor’s potatoes and nearly getting his hand stabbed with a fork.

“I was twelve, thought I was in love and you know exactly what happened. How was I supposed to know it was nothing like Ellyn treated me?” he said with a grimace.

“At least you figured it out before it was too late. Her other husbands had to die to get out of a relationship with her. I don't expect the current one to live much longer. Which is a shame. He's a good man. What does she want?”

“Let me read it and then I can tell you,” Sandor snorted.

 _Dearest Sandor,_   
_How have you been, my love? I have been thinking of you more and more lately. I have wonderful news. I will be visiting Winterfell soon, along with my husband. If I have calculated well, we should be arriving a week after this letter arrives. I have more news, but it will have to wait until I see you in person._   
_Yours Always, Ellyn_

“She’s coming for a visit,” Sandor said, throwing the letter down in disgust. “And she’ll be here in a week.”

Jaime picked up the letter and read it. “Wonder what the news she has is. Certainly not wonderful that she’s visiting.” He chewed as he considered what he knew. Sandor could see the wheels turning in the man’s head. Jaime was a buffoon most of the time, but he was actually quite a competent king. “You going to tell Sansa about this?”

“Of course.”

“All of this?” Jaime asked, looking at him pointedly.

Sandor set his jaw in grim determination. “Yes.”

**********

Sansa was napping when he entered their chambers. Brienne was watching her carefully during their practice sessions and had her taking constant breaks and rests. She didn’t want Sansa straining herself too hard and possibly hurting the baby. He could see the remains of the women’s lunch sitting on the table.

The evidence of their offspring was protruding from Sansa’s belly. He often found her talking to the babe when she thought she was alone. She told it stories that she had been told when she was a child, and stories of how Mummy and Daddy met and fell in love. Edited versions, of course. She was a natural storyteller, and Sandor liked to listen in. She was a little less than two months away from giving birth. Her breasts had grown a bit too, but Sandor was generally more interested in how sensitive they had become. Not right now, since she needed her rest. For the moment, he slid onto the bed next to her. She mumbled something and turned into his warmth.

He drifted off into slumber as well, but woke again to find Sansa watching him with hunger. Before he could speak, she was kissing him and pushing him on his back. He soon discovered that she had already gotten his pants off, undone his shirt as much as she could and discarded her own clothing. She broke the kiss and nuzzled his chest, burying her nose in his “fur” as she liked to call it and inhaled deeply. It was a habit she had developed in the recent weeks. She mewled as she mounted him, rubbing her already dripping cunt against his cock. It wasn’t long before he was fully hard and she was able to impale herself on him, to ride him like he had taught her to. The maester had assured him this was still fine for now, but too soon they would have to limit their bedroom activities until after the baby was born, though he had told Sandor that there was some debate at the Citadel on the time to stop. “As long as she feels up to it, and you feel up to it, it should be fine, but call for me if anything unusual happens or if she feels any pain,” he had told him. Sansa seemed perfectly fine on top of him at the moment.

Sandor was certain he’d never get tired of hearing her moan for him, of seeing her breathless because of him, of hearing her say his name, of feeling her tight cunt wrapped around him, squeezing him as he played with her body. Most of all, he’d never tired of hearing that hitch in her breath right before she came and of the song she gave him when she did. She collapsed on him, panting and happy.

She belonged to him, as he belonged to her, and even when they grew old and grey, he would never stop wanting her. He did concede that they might not have the physical strength to keep up their lovemaking in old age, so he decided he’d make sure she had plenty before that. He coaxed her onto her knees, not that it took that much these days. He was feeling rather frisky and dominant at the moment, and he was tempted to whisper in her ear, “Stay in human form,” right before he shifted to full wolf. He didn’t do so, deciding to wait until after the baby was born to fulfill that particular fantasy. He also wanted to convince her to wear a red hooded cape when he did take her as a wolf. He had read a story about something like that long ago.

He gripped her hips and thrust into her as hard as he dared. Sandor still worried, despite what the maester had said. He didn’t last long once Sansa hit her second, and then third climax. He liked to think it was his own sexual prowess, but knew it was more likely because the changes in her body had shifted her libido into overdrive. He collapsed to the side of her, both of them breathing heavy. She crawled over to lay press herself into his side, taking care to not put too much pressure on her stomach.

“Something’s bothering you, isn’t it?” she asked softly.

“What makes you say that?”

She touched her index finger to his brow. “Tension. Right here. I saw it while you were sleeping. I thought you could use some distraction. Seems to have helped,” she said with a smile. “But whatever was bothering you hasn’t gone away just because we enjoyed one another.”

Sandor took a deep breath. “It’s not a good story,” he started. Sansa settled in and waited. He took a few more deep breaths before continuing. “I told you that I lived in the capital with Jaime when I first became High Lord.” She nodded. “I think I also mentioned that I lived there for nearly seven years. While I lived there, an interim High Lord was guarding the region. Lord Robert Reyne. He was an ambitious sort.”

“Father’s mentioned him. I vaguely recall when High Lord Clegane...I mean, when you retook your seat. I was only six at the time, but I remember being scared and praying for you. I remember them talking about how good it was to have a Clegane back in the rightful seat. Father and Mother did not like Lord Reyne’s policies.”

“Neither did the king. Reyne sent his only daughter to the capital, with the intent for her to seduce and marry me, so that he could stay at the Keep and eventually get rid of me in order to take over as High Lord. If I had married Ellyn, she would have had legal standing to put her father in the place of High Lord if I died.” He grit his teeth, nervous about the next part. “I...I was only twelve when I first met her...she was fourteen, and so beautiful. And when she looked at me... I was such a fool for her, believed it when she said she loved me. Jaime was the one that didn’t trust her, or her father. He would have asked Lord Arryn to be the interim High Lord, but he was having health issues at the time. As there were only two lords in the Winterfell region at the time, it came to Reyne to fill in.”

He took a deep breath. _She’s not going to leave you. She hasn’t left you over anything else, and this isn’t half as bad as the wolf thing. It’s just completely humiliating. Just tell her._

“I did propose to Lady Ellyn. A few months before I left to reclaim my seat. And she turned me down flat. She laughed, and said she meant to say yes, but she didn’t think she could stomach even one night with me, let alone the year her father planned for her to stay married to me.”

“Oh, Sandor…” She hugged him tightly. He couldn’t look her in the eye right now, not before he finished.

“She left the capital the next day. When I took back my rightful place, her mocking laughter was still fresh in my mind. Jaime was with me on both those occasions. I still can’t believe Lord Reyne thought he could keep my title and position. The battle he attempted was short, too quick for my liking. I would have killed the man outright, for trying to make me his catspaw, for trying to take my place not once but twice. Jaime insisted on doing things legally. He held a trial for the man, charged him with treason to his High Lord, and he was found guilty by a jury of the common folk.” Sandor shook his head. “Your parents weren’t the only ones to dislike his selfish policies.

“The people condemned him to exile. He was branded and sent away. Ellyn was allowed to go with him, since she was his only heir and she would no longer be considered nobility. She scoffed at the idea of going into exile with her father. Apparently, while Jaime and I were battling it out over here in Winterfell, Ellyn was sinking her claws into a lower lord in another region. They had married before her father was exiled, so the man couldn’t cast her aside. He died a few years after that. From what I heard, she’s married twice more since then. Her second husband died as well. Both the first and second left her well off, and she was able to marry a...well, he’s not penniless, but he’s not well off either. He’s a lord with a good title and a modest income. Her first two husbands already had heirs, though each were distant relations and not children, but the third doesn’t. If he dies, she’ll be his. I shudder to think of her in that sort of power. High Lord Martell is the head of that region, though, and knows her tricks.”

“She doesn't sound pleasant,” Sansa said, stroking her fingers along his upper arm. “Why is she bothering you now though?”

He hated that he couldn't do anything to prevent it, but Ellyn had sidestepped that neatly. “A letter from her arrived today. She's on her way for a visit. I would stop her, but she's likely nearly here already.”

Sansa frowned. “What does she want?”

“Don't know. Don't really care, to be honest. I have you to think of right now,” he kissed the top of her head, “and soon we'll have our child. Whatever her reason for visiting, I'll make sure they don't stay long.”

**********

Jaime insisted on greeting the visitors with Sandor and Sansa. Brienne tagged along, to keep an eye on Sansa and to make sure she didn't push herself too hard. They and Brienne wore their second best clothing (at Sandor’s insistence), though it all still looked rather shabby compared to Jaime, also in his second best clothes but it far exceeded anyone else's. “Bloody peacock,” Brienne muttered under her breath, though both Sansa and Sandor heard her and laughed.

The trumpet blew, announcing the arrival of Lord and Lady Marbrand. Sandor had met Addam Marbrand during his time at the capital, though their acquaintance hadn’t been very strong. Addam and Jaime had been childhood friends, though Addam hadn’t been around much while Sandor had lived there. The two men were still friends, they were no longer as close as they once had been, which Sandor thought was a shame, since Addam was a decent enough fellow (with appalling tastes in women).

Ellyn was just as beautiful as he remembered, until she walked up to him. He noted the heavily caked powder that was slightly mixed into her raven hair, the blush and matching lipstick that was too red for her pale face, the hairstyle that pulled her skin taut in an unflattering manner, the blue eyeshadow that muted rather than accentuated her green eyes. _She’s trying way too hard. She was a natural beauty, if I remember correctly, so why?_

He glanced down at Sansa, her hands placed primly over her swollen belly. She wore no makeup, except for a bit of pink lip stain, and that was more to keep her lips from becoming chapped in the high altitude, yet she was by far more beautiful to him. He looked back to Ellyn, who was smiling at him, a smile that was more suitable for a cat that just caught its prey. He gave her a wary nod and a slight bow. “Lord Addam, Lady Ellyn. It is good to see you again.”

“And you as well, Sandor,” Ellyn purred. Her husband frowned slightly, but made no comment on her breach of social etiquette.

“We appreciate your invitation to visit, High Lord,” Addam said in a low voice. “Indeed, I had no idea that you and my wife were acquaintances.” He almost sounded accusatory, but it was directed at Ellyn. Sandor dismissed it from his mind, leading the way into the castle. He could hear Sansa and Jaime conversing with the new visitors.

 _Did he say they received an invitation?_ That was impossible, of course. He hadn't done it. Sansa couldn't have. Neither Jaime nor Brienne would do that. Maybe a high handed servant, but he wasn't aware of any in his employ and none of them should have even known of his almost relationship with Ellyn. He never spoke of her. Besides, he had received her letter announcing her arrival. She had not mentioned an invitation. _She lied to her husband? Curious. To what end?_

**********

Sandor sighed as he fell into bed. Sansa was brushing her hair at her nightstand, the auburn tresses shimmering lightly in the dwindling firelight. Sandor found it hypnotic, relaxing. He wondered, not for the first time, if their child would favor her looks over his. He hoped so. Even without the burn scars, he didn't consider himself a handsome man. _As long as Sansa can stand my ugly mug, I suppose it doesn't really matter._

“You're still worried, aren't you?” she asked, watching him in her mirror. “About why she's here, why she lied about receiving an invitation to visit.”

He grunted an affirmative.

“I'm worried as well,” she said, continuing her brushing. “For more reasons, my wolf shape being at the bottom of the short list.”

“You've been doing well with it though,” he pointed out. “And you're not likely to attack anyone if you can't shift back to human.”

“I suppose. I just don't want to be the reason the secret is exposed.” She set her brush down as deftly braided her hair before getting into bed with him. “And I wouldn't count on me being gentle if I'm confronted by _her.”_ Sandor didn't have to ask for clarification. “I saw how she looked at you. Like a prize within reach. In front of her husband and myself, no less! Just thinking about her blatant disregard for propriety is enough to set my hackles up.”

Sandor stroked her head, trying to settle her down. She hummed with delight after a little while, her nerves soothed and her anger mollified for the moment. Her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. “The only way she could attempt to take your place is by killing you, and I would kill her immediately,” he whispered to her in a solemn voice. Sansa nuzzled his chest in obliviousness.


	3. Sansa

Lady Ellyn was possibly one of the rudest people Sansa had ever had the displeasure to meet. She and Brienne had joined her for a late breakfast in the conservatory, and Lady Ellyn was prattling about the capital and  _ wonderful _ it was, what a disgrace  _ Sandor _ was since he hadn't taken his new bride there yet, how could  _ Sandor _ be such a brute.

_ That's HIGH LORD SANDOR to you, you ninny. _ Lady Ellyn’s over-familiarity with Sandor was grating on Sansa's nerves and it took every ounce of control she had to not wolf out and tear at the woman's throat.

It was when Brienne stepped out to call a servant to clean up the plates that Lady Ellyn attacked.

“I'll be brief. I know you can’t possibly love Sandor. I came here to offer you the choice of exchanging husbands. Addam is kind, but dull for my tastes, and he's a terribly stingy man despite being so wealthy. Addam will be grateful to have you, pretty young thing like yourself, but I would have to ask you to leave your child here. Assuming it really is Sandor's,” the woman shuddered. “How you were able to lay with him, I'll never understand. If you captured him by telling him another man’s bastard was his, then I could understand that.” Ellyn looked at her in pity. “I'll make sure the child has the best governess, and you will receive a stipend so that the lifestyle you have become accustomed to can continue. As I said, Addam is stingy.”

Sansa stared at the woman in disbelief. “I...I beg your pardon? That’s...I’m not...I mean… I  _ love _ my husband.”

Lady Ellyn smiled gently, yet it was not kindly, at her. “Of course you do, dear.”

**********

“The nerve of that woman!” Sansa exclaimed to Sandor when they were alone. “She’s just...I couldn’t believe… I wanted to rip her to shreds!” She was pacing angrily across their bedroom, dressed in only her sleeping gown, and could feel Sandor's eyes on her as she had ranted and told him all that had transpired between the two women. Well, most of what had transpired. She hadn’t told him about the “offer.” He hadn't said anything yet. He was sitting in his favorite chair, waiting for her to calm down.

Her energy levels had gotten as wild as her mood swings due to her pregnancy and at the moment, she just wanted to release that energy violently. It had disturbed her at first, but she had been forced to deal with it or suffer the consequences. The fire place burned bright, illuminating their space. She turned to him, her movements became calculated, deliberate. Slowly, she stalked toward him, watching him the same way a predator watched its prey. The same way he had watched her all those months ago at the pond.

He seemed to notice the shift in her countenance. He moved to undress himself but Sansa stilled him with a growl. She was feeling rather possessive tonight. She reached him. In his chair, he was shorter than her, and she liked towering over in him once in awhile. He seemed to like it as well. She touched her hands to his face, first the scarred side, then the whole side. Leaning down, she kissed him gently, at first. She scraped her hands down, tearing open his shirt. Nuzzling his neck as she removed his shirt, she growled to herself, “Mine.”

Sandor moaned in agreement. “Yes, little bird, yours.”

She nearly ripped his shirt taking it off him. His pants and underclothes as well. Her sleeping gown was easily discarded. She pushed him back into the chair, mounting him as best she could. He helped, being careful for their child. She sank onto him with a blissful moan. She was certain she'd never get tired of feeling him inside her. It was like home, the one place she knew she belonged.

He let her set the pace, enjoying the view and playing her body just the way she liked it. She was the instrument to his maestro, and she sang beautifully for him and only him. He encouraged her, telling her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, though she only half believed him since she felt so huge. As she climaxed, she hoped fervently that the entire castle could hear how much she loved her husband. He followed her a heartbeat later, spilling his seed into her. She sunk against him in utter contentment.

“I love you so much, Sandor,” she whispered. “I won't let her...won’t let her...do what she...wants...” Her energy was plummeting, and sleep began to overtake her.

He stroked her hair and lifted her up effortlessly. “I know, little bird. I know,” he said softly as he gently lay her on the bed. “Get some sleep now.”

**********

She woke to a gentle shaking. The sunlight was streaming in. _Morning already?_ she thought, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Brienne was the one shaking her. “Wake up, sleepy head,” she said with a laugh. “Sandor asked me to get you going this morning in his place.”

“I highly doubt that, considering how he gets me going,” Sansa mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

Brienne laughed. “Why, High Lady Sansa, so open with your intimacies when you’re sleepy.” Sansa groaned. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to be replacing your husband _that_ way. At least not without Jaime and Sandor watching. They would _never_ forgive us.” Sansa laughed at that and sat up. She had forgotten she had fallen asleep naked, but fortunately, Brienne was used to the sight. Outside of Sandor, Brienne was the only other person who had seen her completely naked, and she felt more comfortable with this woman than with Sandor. She was uncomfortable with the changes her body was going through, and felt ashamed to be seen by her beloved, no matter what he said. With Brienne, it didn’t matter, since she didn’t see Sansa that way. Sansa insisted that Brienne be around when the maester gave her checkups, even if Sam was a dear and could be trusted. She had asked Brienne to tell her if she was being too demanding of her, considering Brienne was the _queen,_ and queens don’t play handmaidens to ladies, even high ladies. Brienne had just laughed and told her that they were sisters, and sisters help each other no matter their status.

“Where is my Sandor?” she asked, stretching her long limbs and then running her hand over her belly. She felt her child moving a little inside her, making her smile. He or she was more active as of late, though in a very lazy sort of way. Sansa had feared having a child like Rickon, who she remembered was constantly kicking their mother violently when he was in the womb. Brienne handed her a shift to put on.

“He is showing Lord Addam around the estate. They were acquaintances in the capital long ago, it seems, and Sandor wishes to renew the friendship. Lady Ellyn has yet to wake. Some of the servants attempted to rouse her. She told them to go away, that she was kept up last night by, I believe she said, ‘some bitch in heat’.”

Sansa went a bit red in the face, but said, “Well, I'm sure the _bitch_ in question thoroughly enjoyed herself and we should not judge.”

“No, of course not, my lady,” Brienne said with a twinkle in her eye.

**********

Sansa devoured her lunch, wishing it was anyone else with her besides her newest guest. They were seated in the breakfast nook not far from the kitchens. Sansa loved to sit there and take in the view of the gardens while she ate, though right now she was less concerned about the scenery and more concerned about the delicious smelling plate of food in front of her. She felt positively savage with the way she attacked her food. She wanted to make no excuses to Lady Ellyn, but her conscience nagged at her. “Forgive me, Lady Ellyn, pregnancy seems to cause me to forget my table manners. I often find myself feeling starved though I eat regularly.”

“Do not worry yourself, my dear. I've never been blessed with the gift of motherhood, but I would suppose that it would take a toll on one's body. Especially if the father was such a man as Sandor.”

Sansa felt a twinge near her left eye. “Lady Ellyn, I must insist that you call _my_ husband by his title. It is most improper conduct for you to use his given name.”

“I disagree. We were lovers once,” Lady Ellyn said with a cruel smile. “He adored that I ignored propriety and called him _Sandor.”_ She took a sip of her tea, ignoring the bristled Sansa as well as propriety. “I dare say I know him better than anyone else.”

“Do you now? Then I suppose you know about his hobbies,” Sansa said in a light, but challenging, tone.

Lady Ellyn looked a bit surprised. “Of course. He…” She bit her lip as she thought. “He likes to play cards and drink whiskey.”

Sansa arched her eyebrow slightly. _Common hobbies among the lower lords._ Her husband was not much of a card player, despite being very good at it, and he preferred wine from the region of Dorne above all other spirits. Oddly enough, that was where Lord Addam and Lady Ellyn were from. Whiskey was near the bottom of the list, though he did not drink very much, not anymore it seemed. The steward had once confided to Sansa that the master of the estate had drunk much more before marrying her, and that it was good for the master’s health as well as the coffers that he had cut down. It made her feel a bit better to know that Lady Ellyn didn’t know Sandor at all.

“Well, this was a lovely lunch, Lady Ellyn,” Sansa said, ringing a bell for someone to come help her up. She hated it, but she’d be in her chair all day if she did not ask for help. Brienne entered the room along with Podrick and Arya.

“My lady?” Podrick asked. Arya started to clear the table, eyeing Lady Ellyn suspiciously.

“I just need a hand, Pod,” she said. “I’d like to take a walk and stretch my legs.” She held her hand out to him and he gripped her firmly as she stood up. Brienne took over as Podrick and Arya took the dishes away. Sansa was constantly telling Arya she didn’t need to work while she was in the castle, but Arya constantly replied that she would feel restless if she wasn’t doing something useful. Sandor’s valet certainly had no complaints about her. “Would you care to join me, Lady Ellyn?” Sansa asked, though she really hoped the invitation would be refused. She hated that her manners were so ingrained in her, even moreso now that it was _expected_ of someone in her station. She did not want anyone to doubt Sandor’s choice in marrying her.

“You are too kind, High Lady Sansa,” Lady Ellyn said with small curtsy. “But I must decline. I have a few letters to write.”

“Of course. Then I will leave you to that. Brienne?”

“I would be delighted to join you, my lady,” she said, taking Sansa’s hand. As they left the room, Sansa caught the smirk on Lady Ellyn’s face.


	4. Jaime

Jaime had invited himself on a tour of the estate that Sandor was giving to Addam. Jaime and Addam had been playmates long ago, though the friendship had not survived into adulthood. One of the reasons he had invited himself along, Jaime hoped to become friends once again. Even if Ellyn was a conniving little bitch.

They had left the castle behind nearly an hour ago, and had only gone about a third of the way around the boundary. Sandor had been quite talkative, telling Addam about the estate, the region, and about his wife and the edited version of how they met. Jaime smirked at that. He had gotten the whole story from Sandor, but only after plying him with a lot of wine. “You seem quite pleased with her,” Addam commented. He was giving Sandor a slight smile. They had been trading stories about crops and now they were on love. _Ah, how the conversation wanders._

“I am. She’s everything I could hope for and more. I had never thought to marry for love, but when I found her, I did everything I had to in order to make her my wife.” Jaime had never seen such a tender look on Sandor’s face as when he spoke of Sansa. It warmed the cockles of his heart to see his brother wolf find the same happiness he had found with Brienne. It also warmed the cockles of his cock to know that Brienne got naked with other ladies. Well, it was just one lady, and that lady was Sansa, his adorable baby sister wolf, but still! He liked thinking of Brienne getting naked with other ladies, of rubbing skin to skin, touching, laughing lightly while touching, maybe some kissing…some stroking...some gasping...

“Hey guys, I need to take a...uh, a pee break,” he told them. Sandor and Addam glanced at him, he assumed it was to make sure he wasn’t pulling another fast one on them, then led the horses over to a nearby stream, so Jaime could go jerk off in the woods in peace.

**********

They stopped at a small inn, Karstark Tavern & Inn, on the far outskirts of the Keep’s estate for lunch. Addam chatted to both Sandor and Jaime about his life, his marriage and his wife once he had a few pints of the inn’s strong ale.  _ Addam never could hold his tongue once he got tipsy. _

From what Jaime gathered, Ellyn had been the model of a damsel in distress, a perfect lady. Too perfect.  _ Should have been his first clue. _ Once she had the marriage noose around his neck (really was the only way to describe marriage to Ellyn in Jaime's opinion), she started changing, and he was regretting ever meeting her in the first place. 

“I thought we were on the same page,” he said, “but when I brought up the topic of children, she laughed and called me a fool. She would never bear any children to me. Not because she couldn't, she had gotten rid of a few babes with her previous husbands, but because she doesn't want to ruin her figure. Once I...well, once her previous husband was gone, we became engaged, but it was so rushed, I didn’t have the time to speak to her about much, and I knew so little about her. I do still have feelings for her, and I keep hoping we can work this out. I must have heirs, as I am the last of my line. She went so far as to tell me to get some bastards, but I can’t. I tried, but I just feel too guilty to actually go through with it. She refuses to let me into her bed at all now, unless she wants something. My balls are bluer than the ocean in a storm these past five months. I dare not dally with any woman, lest Ellyn find out and feel she's won.” Jaime noticed the innkeeper's daughter listening in, looking very interested at Addam. Addam was oblivious.

“You're not the first to be fooled by her, you know,” Jaime said. “Her previous two husbands were looking for someone to give them heirs. They say she killed her first husband, and convinced some poor sap to kill her second. She slipped up when she broke character with you.” The innkeeper’s daughter brought them their food. She winked at Addam, and Jaime couldn't help but notice that Addam’s portion of food was more than either Sandor's or Jaime's. 

“You did try to warn me when our engagement was first announced.” Addam sighed, poking at his food. “No one around me saw past her either. They thought I was a fool to take your opinion into consideration, since you still play the fool king so well.”

Jaime grinned. “Keeps them on their toes for when I'm spectacularly brilliant.”

“I was the fool for forgetting your true nature,” Addam said morosely. “And...if I may be so bold, Clegane, what were you thinking inviting her here? You have a new wife and a child on the way. Ellyn is just going to throw your life into chaos.”

Sandor snorted. “I didn't.”

Addam looked taken aback. “What?”

“I didn't invite you. Nor did my wife. Nor did anyone from my staff. I checked. She lied to you about that. You have a problem here, Addam.”

Addam stared down at his food. “Well, shit.”

“We can help you, if you want,” offered Jaime. “What use is it to be king if I can't abuse the power to help someone get out of a bad marriage?”

Addam laughed, but it was hollow to Jaime's ears. “No, this is something I have to work out on my own, but I appreciate the offer. If I change my mind, I will let you know. I think we still have a chance if I can just get through to her.”

“Alright, but if she tries anything on Sansa, or myself, I will not be lenient,” Sandor said. 

“I will take that into consideration,” Addam said. 

Jaime noticed the innkeeper's daughter was still eyeing Addam, biting her lip and hoping to be called over.  _ Hmmm...this could be fun. _ He winked at the girl, and promptly dumped his ale into Addam's lap. “Oops.”

“Jaime! What is wrong with you!?”

The girl rushed over, dry towel in hand, and began blotting at the wet spot. He watched Addam's face go from furious to confused to horny to horror. Jaime couldn't help himself. “Miss, would you be able to help my friend out? He seems to need some laundering for his trousers.”

“Of course, sir. I would be so obliging. Come with me, m’lord. I'll have you cleaned up in no time,” she said with a shy smile.

“Thank you…” 

“Alys, m’lord. Come with me now.” She lead him to a back room. “I’ll have you right as rain in no time.”

Jaime kept the innkeeper busy, while Sandor just looked bored. Half an hour later, Addam returned. His face was flush and he looked extremely happy. Alys gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek when her father wasn’t looking. 

“Come back any time you need some  _ laundering, _ m’lord,” she said to Addam. “I’ll be more then happy to oblige you.”

Needless to say, Addam asked how soon they could return to the Karstark Tavern. 

 


	5. Sandor

“Sandor, darling, would you be a dear and show me around this delightful castle of yours? I would ask your dear wife, but the poor thing is just exhausted all the time.” Ellyn gave him a sweet, sensual smile. “And it's been too long since we've seen each other, I really do wish to catch up with you.”

“Not much of a tour guide…” he said, wary of her intentions. The perfume she wore reeked off of her, his sensitive nose twitching madly, threatening a sneeze.

“I’m sure you’ll be just lovely,” she interrupted him, taking his arm. He saw Arya and Pod out of the corner of his eye. He silently mouthed to them to follow. Pod looked confused but Arya nodded. Leave it to his goodsister to understand. Sandor started at the closest room, the ballroom. He lead her around the estate as quickly as he could, but Ellyn was determined to draw it out. She told him of her life since they last saw each other, painting herself as a victim of bad luck that her previous two husbands had passed away too soon. They had just entered the gardens when she began to speak of her current husband. “What's worse is that Addam, such a dear, but he’s just not happy with me. We both thought the other was _the one,_ but we soon learned how incompatible we really are.”

Sandor raised an eyebrow at that. Ellyn missed it, covering her face as she was and trying to cry. Having just been out drinking with Addam the day before, he found that easy to believe though not for the reasons she seemed to think.

“I can't even begin to count the number of times we’ve fought over the most inane things...I'm scared, Sandor.” She clung to his arm, letting out quiet little sniffles. She still hadn't really looked at him. Sandor wasn't buying this act for even a moment. Her pain was too contrived, her openness was too sudden. Yes, they knew each other long ago, but Ellyn was never one to share secrets like this unless it could gain her something. _Sympathy, of course, but what else?_ He patted her hand on his arm awkwardly. If it was Sansa crying, he'd just pick her up and carry her to a private corner to kiss her back to happiness, but any other female had him at a loss.

“That's...too bad? Why are you telling me about it?” he asked. _Might as well as be up front._

“Because...because you used to hold affection for me, and no other understands me like you did. Please Sandor, will you help me escape this awful marriage? He would be happy with any other woman, truly!” She looked up at him then, her eyes shining with tears. She blinked a few times, allowing a tear or two to roll down her heavily made up cheeks, then ducked her head down again, as if in shame. He looked off to the side, trying to not show that he was terribly bored by the performance. He could see Sansa sitting with Brienne and Jaime on the other side of the gardens, with Addam nearby, reading from a book.

“He's a good man, but he needs someone gentle to keep him happy,” Ellyn said softly. “You know that’s not me. Oh… Don't you think they look good together? If one didn't know she was your wife, they would assume she was Addam's. Sansa has been such a dear, taking care of him during our visit, even doing so while so physically challenged. One would almost think her smitten with him. If he and I weren't married, I would try to play matchmaker to them.”

He stared at Addam and Sansa. She was right, and a small part of him still wanted to see her with a better man than him, but the greater part, the selfish part, wanted no one else to see her erotic side, the face she showed when she wanted his cock buried deep inside her, when she begged him to touch her, to take his husbandly privilege, or when she took her wifely rights, mounting him, being the master of him, making him beg for her. Nor did he want another man to make her smile that secret smile she gave him, to make her laugh the way he did, to earn that sparkle of love in her eyes. That was _his,_ she was his, just as he was hers. He was a jealous husband. She was a possessive wife. Neither made any apologies nor excuses for it.

“What is your game here, Ellyn?” he asked, a little rougher than he intended.

She pulled him to the hedge maze before answering, pushing her body up close to him. The hedge had been decorated with rose bushes to give it a bit more color, and he was dangerously close to being stabbed by one’s thorns. In addition, the stench of her perfume threatened to overwhelm him. “I want you, Sandor. As my husband, in my bed. That little girl is not what you want. I saw how you looked at me when I first arrived, then looked at her. She’s young, fertile, and pretty enough, but she can’t compare to me, to our sexual tension. I could make you so happy, Sandor.” She stroked his good cheek, gazed at the good side of his face.

“I’m perfectly happy with my current wife, as evident by my child growing inside her,” he said, pushing her back to an arm’s length. “You would have me divorce her, just to have you?” he sneered. “Not likely.”

Ellyn snorted, her demeanor changing to the one he was more familiar with. “So that’s it, then? Some pretty young cunt comes along and you no longer have time for me? I bet that babe isn’t even yours. Probably some bastard of one of your servants. Oh, the great High Lord Clegane, cuckolded by the pigboy! What a rumor that would be.” A cruel smile grew on her lips. “The lords and ladies of the realm would _love_ to hear that one. It’ll become like wildfire, the story of High Lord Clegane’s slut wife, who spreads her legs for any and all who grace her presence, who doesn’t know if her spawn belongs to her husband or not...apparently, even the lowest servant gets a chance with High Lady Clegane.” Sandor seethed and took a step forward. Ellyn laughed and danced out of his reach, turning away from him. “I’m just teasing you. I would _never_ spread such a story, no matter how believable it is. Though, I should warn you, she doesn’t love you. She tried to tell me otherwise, but I could see her lies for what they really are.” She leaned over to pick a rose from the hedge, her back to him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she convinces Addam to divorce me and steal her away.”

Three simple sentences. His heartbeat felt like a stampede in his chest as panic welled up inside him. How she managed to zone in on his fears, he couldn't even begin to comprehend, but he lost himself to the rage. Sandor lunged for her, clothes ripping as he shifted. Ellyn’s screams could be heard all over the Keep.


	6. Addam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you hadn't noticed, there is a tag for "hate sex" and "spanking", and both come into play in this chapter. Just a small heads up. I've marked it with **##########** , if you want to skip it.

They were all running towards the screams, Lady Sansa being helped along by the queen. Addam spared her one glance before continuing on towards the hedge maze, where the screaming was coming from. It was only a few steps into the maze that they found the source. Ellyn was scrunched up, nearly in the hedge, her arms up over her face, her dress covered in grass stains and dirt.

“Wife,” Addam said, keeping his voice low so as to not startle her. “Are you hurt?”

Her head jerked up, the bright green eyes that had once dazzled him, the raven hair he had once believed to be the most beautiful he had ever seen was disheveled and out of place. She looked like a scared little girl. He felt a sudden stab of guilt for being with the Karstark girl yesterday, though he had not truly lain with her. She had only used her mouth, and had promised to do more the next time, though she drew the line at giving him her maidenhead. That was fine by him, since he was already feeling like a complete bastard for wanting the woman, but oh, her touch was magic indeed.

Then, the lost little girl was gone, replaced with the hardened, cynical woman he had learned was her true self. “What are you staring at?! Help me up!”

Jaime glared at her, but Addam offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet just as Queen Brienne and Lady Sansa arrived. “Lady Ellyn, are you alright? What happened?”

“Oh, I will _tell_ you what happened! Your brute mongrel attacked me! Some savage black beast of a dog,” Ellyn huffed. Addam noticed an exchange of looks between the king, queen and Lady Sansa and wondered what that was about. “I was just here, speaking with Sandor--” Ellyn suddenly looked around. “Well, that's strange. He was just here.”

“My lady, you are mistaken.” They all turned to look at Sandor's valet. “My lord has been in his study these past few hours.”

“Lies! He was walking me around the estate!” Ellyn screeched. Addam was momentarily distracted by a young girl, moving to stand next to Lady Sansa. _Why does she had fabric scraps in her hand?_

Podrick shook his head. “No, my lady. You were walking by yourself, having a conversation with no one. Several servants have reported this.”

Ellyn blinked, a bit shocked. “No...he… He was escorting me… A tour…”

“No, my lady. You’ve been alone,” Podrick stressed.

Ellyn looked very confused and was about to argue further when Addam took her arm.

“How about we go have a lie down? You are not used to such high altitudes.” He turned to the others. “I beg you to excuse us. My wife needs to rest.” Jaime nodded, and Brienne was already walking Lady Sansa back to a bench.

He heard Podrick speak to Lady Sansa, “My lady, there is a visitor for you and the lord. Says his name is Yoren and High Lord Varys sent him.”

**********

Ellyn lay down with as much grace as she could muster, covering her eyes with an arm slung over her face. “I swear he was there,” she muttered. Addam wondered about that. Ellyn had been showing signs of stress as of late. Little things, at first. Forgetting what she was about to say, leaving behind items she had intended to retrieve. He had thought it was just her age, but now she was imagining conversations? Why had she wanted to come here? At first, she had seemed more relaxed, more like the Ellyn he had wooed, but now that they were here, she was showing even more stress. High Lord Clegane was clearly not a friend of hers in truth, hadn't sent any invitation to them, and Addam was beginning to think Ellyn had fabricated their acquaintance in her mind.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her from the corner of his eye. “Ellyn, is there anything I can do for you?”

She moved her arm just enough to peek at him. She stared for a few moments, and he began to feel anxious under her gaze. Finally, she said, “Come here, Addam. Lay down beside me.” He was surprised, but took off his jacket and vest before laying next to her. She nestled herself to his side, pulling his arm under her head as a pillow. “You love me, don't you, Addam?” she asked in a small voice.

“Why would you think I don't?” he asked. He didn't want to answer her outright, because he had been questioning himself on this topic for nearly the entire marriage.

“I'm not young and beautiful anymore. I don't have power or prestige,” she said.

“Those are not good reasons to love someone,” he pointed out. “You're more than just your looks or your material possessions.”

She kissed him suddenly. “Tell me you want me, Addam,” she whispered seductively in his ear, rolling on top of him. She ground down on his groin. He felt his blood boil and rush downward, his cock becoming hard. She ripped her bodice open, and pulled on the laces of her corset, ripping the thin cords as well. She played with her breasts, watching him watch her, a little smile on her face. She took out the hairpins that held her complicated hairstyle in place. Black locks cascaded down to a little past her shoulders. She knew he loved her hair when it was down.

_Please let this be happening!_ “Yes, Ellyn, I want you. I've always wanted you.” He reached to touch her, but she scooted down his body out of reach and began to undo his trousers. She pulled the fabric down, allowing his cock to spring free. She stroked it, a little harsh, but it still felt good to him. He tried to not think of Alys and her magic hands, but his head rolled back on the pillow and all he could remember was the nice girl who sucked his cock and had pretty blue-grey eyes. She wasn’t as pretty as Ellyn, but she had an honest quality to her that he found attractive.

“Do you like this, my love?” Alys asked.

“Yes, oh gods yes,” he said, gasping with delight.

“Then I'm sure you'll like this,” she cooed, and mounted him, enveloping him in her warm, wet cunt. He groaned, gripped her hips, and thrust up into her. “Oh, yes, my love,” Alys gasped, “yes, fuck me. It's been so long, hasn't it? Oh gods, you feel so big inside me. But, no, not yet,” she said and pinched him. He hissed in pain.

His eyes flew to the woman on top of him. _Not Alys, Ellyn. Ellyn, my wife._ Guilt flooded into him, but he couldn't stop rocking his hips, trying to spill his seed in her.

“Stop that, Addam.” She put all her weight on her hands, which were on his hip bones. It was painful. He couldn't move. She took over, rocking her hips, massaging his cock with her cunt. “You like this, don't you?” He nodded. “Then I will make you a deal. Seduce Sansa and I will give you release like you've never felt before. Steal her away from Sandor, and I will do things you never imagined,” she purred, grinding down on his cock. He almost said yes, almost agreed, then realized what she was asking.

His grip on her hips increased enough to stop her. “You want me to what?” he asked in a low voice. Ellyn did not recognize the anger in him.

“I want you to seduce Sansa and steal her from-- Ow! Hey! Stop!!”

He had flipped her off of him. She was sprawled on the bed, confused and bewildered. He could guess why. She never got a no from him when she asked for something during sex, a rare event in and of itself. He got up and pulled her to the edge of the bed, forcing her on her hands and knees. Pushing her skirt up and pulling her undergarments completely off of her, her bare ass was now pointed at him. Two pale, perfect globes. He stroked his cock, staring at her ass as he moved to her left so he could have a better angle. His cock pressed into her side. “So you want me to seduce Sansa?” Ellyn turned her head. She looked worried. _Good._

“Yes…” she said, hesitant.

**##########**

He stroked her ass cheek, his face a mask of indifference. “Thank you for admitting the truth.” He slapped her ass hard. She screamed as a bright red handprint on her pale cheek appeared. “But that’s a bad thought and you needed punishment for it. Answer the next question. You want me to steal her?” His anger was simmering, on the verge of exploding, chanting out to _punish, punish, punish!_

“No?” He slapped the other cheek and she howled.

“Don't lie. Do you want me to steal her?”

She sobbed, “Yes! Yes, I want you to steal her!”

He massaged the redder of her two cheeks as a reward for telling the truth, then slapped the other to punish the bad thought. “Why?” His fingers skimmed down her reddened ass cheek and lightly fondled her clit. “Tell me why.”

Ellyn moaned and her arms gave out. “I want to change places with her. I want her to become your wife and for me to be Sandor's wife. It’s not like she loves him! That child probably isn’t even his...”

He slapped her ass again, lighter this time, but still painful, then dipped his fingers back into her. She was soaking wet. “Those are bad thoughts, wife. Why would you think them?”

She moaned. “I can’t...I’m not able to… Sandor already has an heir, a child. So I don't have to get pregnant by him. Sansa is fertile. She'll give you the heir you want. The heir I couldn't give you! I’m...I’m barren… It was supposed to be win-win. Please, I need your cock, please, my love.” He slapped her harder. She bit her lip to stifle her scream, her ass becoming cherry red.

“I told you not to lie,” he said coldly.

“I didn't! I swear!” she pleaded. She was fondling her own breasts now, squeezing, pinching and pulling. Her face was pressed into the mattress.

“You called me your _‘love’,”_ he said, standing behind her and fingering her cunt with his thumb. She moaned and shoved her ass towards him.

“I'm sorry,” she whimpered. “Please forgive me. I'm sor-- Ahhh!!” He shoved his cock deep inside her and thrust hard, letting his anger guide his movements.

“All… I ever… wanted… was you… _WIFE,”_ he hissed at her. She was crying out in pleasure, saying _yes!_ and _please punish me!_ He wasn't sure she could hear him, but he found that he didn't quite care. “To make… you mine… To be… a family! If you were barren...you should have told me! It wouldn’t… we could have… We would have figured it out!” He felt his balls begin to tighten. He spanked her, more on her hip than her ass, but she didn't care and cried out for more, _begged_ for more. If he had known she would succumb so easily to being punished like this, maybe their marriage could have been saved, but it was too late now. He pounded into her, not caring if she came or not, even hoping she wouldn’t, though when her cunt squeezed him, he exploded, his vision going black for a moment. He collapsed on top of her, his breath ragged and hard.

**##########**

He pushed away from her and she fell to her side on the bed. She was breathing just as hard as he was. Part of him wanted to keep her like this, but a bigger part wanted nothing more to do with her. “I’ll be asking Clegane for another room, and I’ll be asking the king to divorce us.”

“What?!” She shot up, and then crumpled back down, her strength drained from the intense sex. She managed to sit up after a bit of effort. “Why? Why would you want to that now??” She looked truly beautiful, makeup wiped clean on the bedspread, her lips plump from biting on them, her hair mussed from sex. He was tempted to take her again. He had to admit, she was quite good at it. _But that’s all it was, wasn’t it? It was never ‘making love’ for her._

“You’ve gone too far this time. You had me challenge your previous husband to a duel to the death, letting me believe you loved me, that you wanted to be with me, but it wasn’t that, was it? I’ve been thinking about this a long time, Ellyn. Tell me if I’m right. It wasn’t money. I have little. Ah, but my title, that you would want. In addition, I have no surviving family, no heirs unless I have children.” She squirmed under his glare. “So I was right. Then, what, you hear that Clegane is married, his new wife is pregnant, and there’s the perfect setup, if you can just get rid of the wife. But, you can’t have another husband die on you. People already call you Lady Death behind your back. So you try to convince Sandor or maybe Sansa to come around to your thinking. If it was Sandor, you’d probably tell him I beat you, or took advantage of you, have him save you from me. If it was Sansa, you’d assume she didn’t really love her husband, and offer to trade, give her a more handsome husband, maybe? If she agreed, you’d tell her to seduce me? Is that all we are to you, Ellyn? A commodity? When one husband doesn’t fulfill you anymore, or starts demanding heirs, you trade for a new one?” He shook his head. “Maybe you’ll have better luck with your next marriage, but I will not take part in your games any longer.” He collected his clothes and dressed without looking at her.

“That’s...that’s not it…” he thinks he hears her whisper, but he slams the door as he leaves the room, no longer caring.


	7. Ellyn

_Why? WHY did it come to this?_ she thought, rubbing away her tears. Ellyn sat on the bed, her husband and her marriage long lost to her. She couldn’t believe Addam was capable of making her feel so...so...desirable, so sexy, so turned on. _It’s too late now...even if I told him the truth, the ENTIRE truth, he wouldn’t believe me…_

She hadn’t wanted to seduce a younger man, but Father said it was her duty. She had thrown up a bit after meeting Sandor the first time. He had been so dazzled by her attentions, he never questioned that she might not want to give them. His proposal...he had been quite adorable about it, but the thought of becoming his wife had been too much. Her disgust of him, combined with the pressure her father was putting on her, had erupted in the oddest of ways. She had laughed at him. She tried to explain herself, but what eighteen year old girl was thinking straight after humiliating such a sweet, if undesirable, boy? She had known Father would be angry, so she ran away. She stayed with some friends in their country home. She had been happy there, but then she heard the news of Sandor was going to war with Father over the High Lord seat. Sandor would win, of course. He was the rightful High Lord, and he was determined to be a good one. Father would be killed, or exiled. She needed protection, anyone would do. Her friends helped her find a suitable protector.

Her first husband, Alliser, was a bitter, humorless man, nearly forty years her senior, and mean to just about everyone except her. He tolerated her, at least in the beginning. She had convinced him to marry her mere months before Father was disposed. Alliser had just given her a look when he heard the news of Father’s exile, but didn't comment. He had fucked her nearly every day since they married, teaching her about her body and how to make it sing. Not because he loved her, but because it stroked his ego to know he could have such power over a young and beautiful girl like herself. He liked to hear her beg for his cock. She liked to oblige him.

Then things changed, for both of them. She had grown to love him. She wasn’t _in_ love with him, no, not by any stretch of the imagination, but somewhere amid all the sex and their daily life together, they had become friends. She even went so far as to call him her best friend, which made him smile and kiss her. Where he had tolerated her before, he became downright gentle and caring. He joked with her, laughed with her, and she enjoyed his dry sense of humor. In his own way, he had loved her as well. She _wanted_ to bear him a child, a little Alliser to raise and that would call her “momma” and him “papa”. Not just one child, she wanted to give him as many as she could. She had always hated being an only child, and she didn’t want her children to be alone like she had been after her mother died and her father became obsessed with gaining power. She wanted to be Alliser’s family for all her years, but it was not meant to be. In the three years they had been married, she had been unable to provide him with an heir. He hadn't minded so much, had kissed her brow and told her it just gave him more time to have fun with her. She believed him when he said that, that they had more time. There were consequences for marrying a man so much older than her. His family had kicked her out of the house the day after Alliser was buried. Oh, they had provided her with housing and an allowance, but she missed her husband. Her bed and her life were cold without him and she often cried herself to sleep, wearing his old nightshirts long after his scent was gone from them.

Her second husband, Lord Petyr Baelish, had been an odd one. After her year of mourning Alliser, Petyr began to court her. She had been lonely, and he lavished her with attention. She hadn't minded their time together, not at first, even if he _did_ have her dye her hair to an auburn color and called her a pet name of “Cat.” He was controlling, too, which she didn’t like, but he was her husband and had the right to tell her what to do. He had been just as demanding of her body as Alliser, but she found she didn't enjoy sex with him nearly as much. The games he liked to play in the bedroom were strange. He often asked her to pretend to be a commoner, married to a trader named Ned, who couldn't satisfy her, so please Lord Baelish, won't you pleasure this poor woman with your magnificent cock? There were various scenarios, but they all boiled down to Petyr fucking a commoner with his “magnificent” cock. It was an alright one, in her opinion. Alliser had a better one, or at least knew how to use it better.

She had been with Petyr for four years, and the only way she could find release with him was by thinking of Alliser. Then Petyr started pressing her for an heir. Accused her of denying him one. He became paranoid and would have people constantly checking her food and drink, making sure no moontea or other contraceptives were concealed in them. Two years of this, she thought she’d go insane. She had gone to the maester by that point and he confirmed her suspicions. It wasn't her fault. How could it be? She was barren. She had lain with each of her husbands nearly every night of both marriages. How could she have not conceived? It wasn't her fault. Petyr hadn't seen it that way. He had given some of his men the key to her room, told her if she didn't give him an heir, he'd let the Kettleblacks have a go at her. She tried, terrified of the three common soldiers that worked for her husband. They were handsome, but they would use her like a common whore.

That was when Addam came along and she saw how he looked at her. She could use him. So she told him her tale of woe, leaving out why Petyr was doing this to her. He was much more handsome than either Alliser or Petyr, and he was kind. He saved her from Petyr, from the Kettleblacks. He challenged Petyr to a duel for her freedom. He killed Petyr, and married her. She should have loved him.

She had lied to Sansa about Addam being stingy. He was a very generous man, in all aspects of his personality. Their wedding night had been bliss. Then he spoke of heirs. Of course, that's what all men wanted, wasn't it? She knew he would do to her as Petyr had done, if he found out. She had to control the situation before it controlled her. She shut herself off from him, told him a few lies to make him think her callous towards children. Sex was saved for when she wanted something. It was his enticement and reward to be able to have her. She was good at it. A girl didn't have two husbands like Alliser and Petyr, and _not_ learn some tricks. She could have loved him, if she had allowed herself to. If she hadn't allowed her pride or stupid notions to get the better of her. She had had the perfect husband, and now she had lost him. _Yet...I feel like this is for the best...we were never truly compatible._

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. “Lady Ellyn? May I come in? I have a proposition for you.”


	8. Sansa

Sansa sat with the others in Sandor's study, greeting their guest. She hadn’t had a chance to ask Sandor why he felt the need to make Ellyn think she was going crazy by pulling the disappearing stunt, though she was fairly certain Podrick had made up the whole “you were talking to yourself.” It was obvious to her that Pod severely disliked the woman. He could be quite cold to those he disliked, and even lost his nervousness that made him so endearing. She had been pondering this when Addam came in.

He asked to speak with Jaime, then asked for him to divorce him and Ellyn. He hadn't spared them the details, had told them that Ellyn had asked him to seduce Sansa. Sansa had gasped at learning Ellyn’s condition. _She’s...she’s barren?!_

“I can't… I can't handle this. I can't look at her the same way, knowing what she wanted me to do, what she tried to do.”

“I understand, Addam. I'll grant you the divorce. I'm tempted to exile her as well, if only so that she can be gone from this country. Maybe she can find her father and some peace,” Jaime said, his voice flat and unyielding.

“Aw, don't do that,” said a voice from the side of the study. Sansa had completely forgotten about Lord Yoren. He had just arrived today, had been sent from the neighboring town Northwall by High Lord Varys. “I can take her in. It's what I do, after all. Then, if that doesn’t work, you can try banishment.”

“Sorry, you are? And what do you do?” Addam asked, extending his hand to the man.

“Lord Yoren Black of Blackcastle, in Northwall. Still feels strange to say that. Came by at the request of Farfennugen. Northwall is much harsher a land than this area, and we have a surplus of orphans. In addition, a lot of the orphans from around the country are sent to Blackcastle. Myself included. Long line of adopted children as successors. One of the last of the Black bloodline declared his line would not die, but live on in the children he gave shelter to. He had started an orphanage with his wife when they learned he couldn't have children of their own. The king raised Blackcastle to a noble house when the Reynes were stripped of their title. My father adopted me as his successor the year after he was raised to a Lord. Anyway, we could use more women around the castle, especially a lady who knows how to run an estate. Old Mrs. Mordane is getting up in years and needs someone to take up the reins. She wouldn't have to marry, wouldn't have to bear children, and would live a decent lifestyle. Not quite as decadent as yours, Lord Addam, but comfortable. She could find herself, find what she wants to do, in Northwall.”

“You can offer to her, if you'd like. No longer my concern,” Addam said with a shrug. “Ask a servant to lead you to her. She should still be in her room.”

Yoren bowed to them all and left the room. Sansa wondered what Lady… what Ellyn's reaction would be.

Jaime borrowed paper from Sandor's desk to make the proclamation. Brienne wrote out the divorce, being better at the legal and regal speak than Jaime, and also having better penmanship. Jaime looked the document over and stamped his seal into the wax with a flourish just as Yoren returned.

“She accepted my offer,” he said. “She said she'll be ready to go whenever I'm ready. I don't expect to stay long, just a few days. I just came to drop off some supplies for the High Lady.”

Sansa smiled at that. Yoren had brought many baby clothes, all in Clegane colors, enough to keep her child clothed for the next two years. It was a gift from both the residents of Blackcastle and Varys.

**********

Sansa walked carefully to Ellyn's room Brienne walked with her, both wanting to check on the former Lady.

She bid them to enter and it was a very different person she saw before her. Gone was the haughty attitude, the smirking eyes, the cruel smiles, the made up perfection. Ellyn looked...real. Almost gentle. Yet broken.

“Have you come to throw me out?” she asked. Her expression was guarded.

“No,” Sansa said. “We heard about everything from Addam. We came to...well, to check on you. You haven't been the most pleasant company, but you are still my guest.”

Ellyn looked at her with surprise. “No, I suppose I haven't been very pleasant. I could apologize. Would you accept it?”

“Depends on if you mean it,” Sansa replied.

Ellyn looked very tired. “I'm sorry for what I did, for how I acted. I should have been happy with Addam. I could have been, but…” She went silent for a few moments, then shook her head. “No, I will give you no excuses for my behavior. I was wrong and that is that.”

“I accept your apology Ellyn. Since we will be neighbors, I do hope we can be cordial to each other, maybe even friends?” She gave Ellyn a hopeful smile.

Ellyn returned the smile but it held only sadness. “Possibly. I would… I would like that. I've never really had friends, only husbands and acquaintances with their friends’ wives.”

Sansa grasped Ellyn's hand, “Let's start by getting to know one another, truly talking. Shall I call for some tea?”

She looked from Sansa to Brienne. They both smiled at her. Honest smiles. “Yes, please,” Ellyn said meekly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Brienne are willing to let bygones be bygones, as long as they stay bygones. :)


	9. Epilogue: Sandor

**Five months later**

Sansa was in the nursery, reading to little Sylvester. He had his mother's blue eyes and overall looks, but his father’s deep black hair and slightly hooked nose. Sandor found her just as Sylvester was getting fussy. 

“Come here, pup. Stop bothering your mother with your nonsense.” He lifted his son from Sansa's lap and made a face at the smell coming from the boy. “Ah, no wonder you're fussing. Here, girl, bring him back with a clean backside.” The hired girl, a rough spoken yet gentle girl called Mya, took the child to the next room to clean him. Brienne and Jaime had finally left back to the capital a month after Sylvester’s birth, though Jaime was threatening to return before the year was out.

“I could have done that,” Sansa said, putting away the book she had been reading. 

“Yes, but your mother found that girl specifically for you. Might as well have her work if we're paying her. At least your mother backed off from getting you a nurse for him.”

“If my mother was good enough to nurse me herself, then I'm good enough to nurse my own son,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was an argument he had heard screamed at Catelyn on multiple occasions until it finally sunk in. He agreed with Sansa, if only because it made her happy and kept her tits extra sensitive. Also, she was finally showing that wild spirit of hers more. He found it quite alluring, but they hadn’t had time to capitalize on how it turned him on.  _ Maybe tonight? _

“And having her around allows us some private time,” he said, his voice husky in her ear. She shivered and held him tighter. “We haven't been out in the woods in a while now. Maybe a run under the moonlight tonight? Take a  _ breather _ at the pond? For old times sake.”

“Possibly,” she said, though her tone meant “definitely.”

“Oh, a letter came for you. Ellyn, I think.” He handed her the letter and then proceeded with attempting to distract her from reading it by kissing her neck. 

She ignored him. She had gotten too good at focusing on the task at hand. Only good when her focus was on him. He never thought he'd be jealous of  _ Ellyn, _ but since her set down by Addam, she had become a changed woman and one of Sansa’s dear friends. “Oh! Oh my!” Sansa exclaimed. 

“What is it?” He sat down on the wide chair they had brought to the nursery just for him and pulled Sansa onto his lap. 

“Ellyn...she's pregnant!”

“Fuck me...really? Thought she was barren. Is it… Is it Addam's? He's going to throw a fit if it is. Alys won't care, but try telling him that.”

“No, of course not. She’d have known much sooner if it was Addam’s. Let’s see... it’s...” Sansa said, “It’s Yoren’s! She hasn't told him yet and is asking my advice on what to do. She wants to keep the babe, but she's scared he'll reject it.”

“Why would he do that? He loves children. Got a whole castle full of them, just to prove the point.”

“She...she's got her reasons,” Sansa said sadly. “One of them being that… Well, for background information, Yoren reminds her of her first husband, but with more laughter and younger, even if he's ‘no spring chicken’, as he likes to say, and she really did love her first husband. It was a major factor in why she went with him. She told me this a few months ago. She’s come to love Yoren as well, but she's afraid to tell him, afraid to be rejected after...her second husband, and then that whole thing with us and Addam, and I think that she's transferring that fear to her child.”

“Hmmm… What are you going to tell her? Oh, wise woman of the heart?” She elbowed him in the ribs. “I deserved that,” he said with a grin. 

Mya returned to set Sylvester down in his crib and left, probably to find her husband Lothor, the newest member of the soldiers that protected the Keep. Sandor could see the boy was fast asleep. Mya shared babycare duties with Arya, who liked to stalk the nursery at night. When Arya found time to sleep, Sandor couldn't guess, but she had threatened him with bodily harm if she wasn't allowed to watch over her nephew at night. She was a scary one, and Pod had his hands full with her, though Sandor had never see the lad look so happy. Also, Arya had nothing on her sister when Sansa got angry. 

“I'll tell her to be true to her heart. Even if he does reject her and the child, she won't be alone.” Sansa smiled and kissed him. “Besides, Yoren is just as in love with her. He won't reject either of them.”

“And you know this...how?”

“He visits often enough. I can tell,” she said, grinning. 

“Yes, but  _ how?” _

She sighed and shook her head, but she was laughing. “He's like you, it's more  _ how _ he says something than  _ what _ he says. He is always eager to return to Blackcastle, he speaks of her often, and he asks my advice on things to get her. It's always amusing to hear from her and get her reaction to his gifts. She adores them, by the way, his gifts.”

“Strange. Never thought she'd ever change.”

“She didn't, not really. She just…she wandered onto the wrong path for a while. A long while, but now she's back to who she should have been, if her first husband had lived longer. That's all.” Sansa kissed him again. “She learned from her mistakes, that is what's important.”

“Suppose so.” He exhaled loudly. “Now, can we please go for our run? I have a hooded cape you can wear.”

“Oh? What color? And not until Arya gets here.”

“Thought it could be a little different from your usual ones. It's red.” He smirked at her, though he hadn't yet told her the significance.

“Well, it sounds lovely,” she said. “I can't wait to wear it.”

_ Me, either, _ he thought and kissed her soundly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one and had fun reading it. The third and final story in the Blood of the Wolf series will be up as soon as I can finish writing it! WHO KNOWS WHEN THAT WILL BE. Hopefully soon. It'll be a one-shot. :D I would have had it ready for tomorrow, but I've been busy all week with GISHWHES. GO TEAM AU<3sCB :D


End file.
